Generally pipes and other conduits have operational and design limits that when exceeded can have very detrimental consequences. For example, depending on operating conditions, a pipe wall could rupture resulting in loss of whatever is flowing through the pipe. Such a rupture causes performance degradation and downtime for repair. Moreover, portions of the pipe may be located in areas that are difficult to access. Thus, if the rupture occurs at such a location, access and repair could prove to be difficult, costly and time consuming.